I Love You Humphrey
by cruise6527
Summary: Humphrey thinks Kate has married Garth but Kate doesn't. What will happen when Kate tries to tell Humphrey but Humphrey is not there? If you don't like the pairing then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic. Please review and PM me if there are any gramatical errors or anything of the sort. Thanks and enjoy.**

Kate P.O.V.

"This isn't right, I don't love him." Kate thought to herself. She was inches from rubbing noses with Garth before she pulled back.

"Kate, what's wrong?" asked Garth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I fell in love with Humphrey and I want to marry him."

"Truth is, I don't love you either. I also fell in love with an omega." Garth says as he walks towards Lily.

"I love it when things work out,"thought Kate,"now time to tell Humphrey the good news." Kate ran towards Humphry's den to deliver the news.

Humphrey P.O.V.

"Ugghhh I HATE that guy. What does he have that I don't, huh? I'm funnier, spent more time with her, and most importantly I love her more than he would love anything in the world."

Humphrey was about a mile away from Jasper Park. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. As long as the girl of his dreams did not love him, then he couldn't be there.

"Well it is getting dark out, so I better find some shelter." He looked around for about a half-hour before he found a den.

It was pearched at the top of a huge rock formation next to a river. It was similar to the Howling Rock back at Jasper but twice as big.

"Man that's big. Better start heading up"

Humphrey was about halfway up and he started thinking about Kate. What if she did love him? Was it a forced marrige? Should I go back?

While asking himself all these questions, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell and hit his back legs on a ledge on the way down, beaking them both instantly. He tried to react fast but made the mistake of putting his front legs out to break the landing.

CRACK! He could feel his front legs snap and the pain was horrible. The large amount of pain knocked him unconcious.

When he came to he realized he had broken all of his limbs and couldn't move. That wasn't the worst part though. He looked around him and was that he was next to a river and it was abnormaly low.

He looked up and fear struck him instantly. Storm clouds. He closed his eyes hoping that it was a nightmare but it wasn't. he was going to die and he knew it.

"Good-bye Kate, I love you"

He closed his eyes and thats when he felt a rain drop.

Kate P.O.V.

"Humphrey! Humphrey! I have the best news to tell you, I lo-"

She realized he wasn't at his den.

"Where could he be? Maybe he is with his friends."

After an hour of searching, Kate found Mooch.

"Hey Mooch, have you two seen Humphrey anywhere?"

"Ummmmm, Kate, he left Jasper and didn't tell us where he was going." said Mooch. "To be honest, I don't even think he knew where he was going."

"What!" "He left Jasper without telling me?"

"He didn't want to be around you when you married Garth. He loves you Kate. More than you could imagine."

Kate was speechless. It was her fault he left and know the wolf she loves is gone,

"Thanks Mooch."

"Anytime, bye Kate." And with that they went their seperate ways.

"I've got to find Humphrey. I will do whatever it takes to find him. I can't live without him."

Suddenly she smelled something familiar. Something that she loved. She had Humphrey's scent.

**Will Kate find Humprey in time or will the river get to him first. Find out in the next chapter. Make sure to review or I will not post the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is another chapter.**

Humphrey P.O.V.

The river hit him like a train. He was quickly swept up and hurrdling towards the waterfall upahead. He had to find a way out and quick, but he couldn't move his legs. Then he saw it, about fifty yards from the waterfall was a fallen tree that mad a bridge across the river. The log had a branch sticking out from it. If he could just grab it and hold on, maybe someone would find him.

He grabbed the branch and hung on for his life. Suddenly the branch started to crack and he knew it would break any minute. Without warning the branch snapped and he felt a grip on the scruff of his neck. He couldn't make out who it was until they were on land.

Humprey was able to see who his rescuer was. His fur was a dark silver and his eyes deep blue. He just a little bigger than Humphrey but not by much. Humphrey tried to stand up, forgetting about his legs. The pain was so immense, he blacked out instantly.

When he came to, he was in a den he didn't reconize. He looked down at his legs and saw that they were splinted together. He looked around and saw the same wolf back at the river before he blacked out.

The other wolf noticed Humphrey was up.

"It's nice to see your awake, I was afraid you had died of shock."

"Who are you?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tristan."

Kate P.O.V.

Kate had been following Humphrey's scent for hours before reaching the the den.

"Wow, that big. It's at least twice the size of Howling Rock." She gazed at its enormity and got lost at the sight of it.

Suddenly she realized Humphrey's scent went up the mountain to the den. Now she could finally tell him that she loves him.

She kept as far away from the edge as possible, not wanting to fall down. She was about halfway up and lost the scent. She couldn't figure out why she hadlost it. Then a thought hit her. What if he fell. She quickly turned around and started to try and find his scent.

Her worst fears were realized when she found his scent. It lead directly off of the mountain and into the river below. She raced down to the bank and found an indention in the grass. She sniffed it. It was Humphrey's but next to his indention was another one. Another fear struck Kate.

"What if he found another wolf to be his mate!"

She slowly bent down. Fearing for the worst, she took a big whiff and almost wanted to cry. It was not a female wolf scent it was a male's. She sniffed around some more to try and figure out where they could have gone to. When she found the scent she raced off in that direction.

"I'm comming Humphrey, don't wory."

**Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and remember to favorite this story if you like it. I might get another chapter out tonight, but that might be hard. If not tonight them tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Humphrey P.O.V.

"Brother?"

"Yes Humphrey, it is me, Tristan, your brother.

_Flashback_

"Tag Tristan, you're it!" yelled the young pup Humphrey.

"Not for long!"

Humphrey ran into a clearing surrounded by bushes. He thought it would be funny to scare Tristan, so he hid in one of the bushes.

Tristan ran into the clearing and saw that Humphrey was nowhere to be found. Right as Humphrey was about to scare his brother a dart hit Tristan and he was knock unconscious. Humphrey was getting up to help his brother, when he saw a the hunter come into the clearing. Humphrey sank back down and was too scared to get any help. He watched as the hunter took Tristan was and out of his life.

_Back to reality_

"Oh my god, it is you!" Humphrey told Tristan to come over and he licked the life out of his brother.

"It's nice to see you to Humphrey. How are mom and dad?"

Humphrey froze at the question. He never put into consideration that Tristan didn't know about their parents.

"Tristan, they're dead."

"WHAT!" Tristan broke into sobs.

"It all happened after you were captured. I was going to tell mom and dad, but when I got to the den, a wolf had dad by the throat and mom was telling me to run and not to stop no matter what. I was still frozen in fear and thats when the other wolf threw dad down and turned and snapped mom's neck right in front of me. At that moment I took off and ran until I was clear of danger."

"Where did you run to?"

"I ran to the western wolves and told the leader, Winston, what had happened. He told me not to worry, he would take care of me and everything was going to be alright.

"So why were you in the river holding on to a branch?"

"The girl of my dreams married someone else even though I thought we had something going on. But I don't want to get into too much detail about it."

"I understand. You also need to get some rest while your legs heal."

"Yeah. I guess your right. Well, goodnight, it was nice to see you again."

"You too Humphrey, you too."

Just before Humphrey was asleep, he started to think about the events that just occured. He fell to his death and survived, he got caught in a raging river and survived, and most importantly he was saved by his brother who he hasn't seen in years. The only thing that would make it better, would be if Kate came in and told him that she loved him and she didn't end up getting married to Garth. But that would never happen. Then he drifted into a well deserved rest.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry I didn't include a Kate P.O.V. I thought that might be too confusing with all the new detail that came along in this chapter. I will post a Kate P.O.V. tomorrow, so be ready becuase it could get emotional. HAHAHA jk. Well I'm out. Until tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate P.O.V.

"The scent is getting stronger." she thought. "I must be getting close."

After following the scent a little longer, it lead her to a den. From the outside it looked small. Barely enough room to fit a wolf. But the scent told her that Humphrey was in there so she went up to it anyways. Just as she was approaching the entrance, she was takled and pinned to the ground.

"What is you business her?"

"My name is Kate, and I'm looking for my friend, Humphrey. Have you seen him?"

"Well, isn't this a coinsidense. He happens to inside sleeping. Can't move though. All his legs, broken."

Horrer stuck Kate."This is all my fault." she whimpered. "If only I had told him that I love him."

"I might regret asking this, but why didn't you tell him?"

"He were captured by humans and taken to Sawtooth National Park in Idaho. I only like him as a friend before we were captured, but I started to fall in love with him over time. We got back to Jasper, but I couldn't tell him becuase our pack was at war with the eastern wolves and I was being forced to marry the earstern wolve's leader's son. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. Right before we rubbed noses, I said I couldn't go through with it and that love Humphrey. When I went to tell him, he was not at his den, so I follwed his scent and wound up here."

"He's been sleeping for about a few hours, so I guess we can go wake him up. Stay here, I'll be right back." "Oh, and before I forget, my name is Tristan. Humphrey's brother."

Tristan left to go wake up Humphrey and see how he was doing.

"Pssst, Humphrey, wake up for a little bit." Tristan nudged Humphrey until he was awake.

"What is it?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, she didn't marry a wolf that she was suppose to marry. Sound familiar?"

"Ummmmm, I don't think so. I don't know a wolf like th-"

Just then a light went off in Humphrey brain.

"You mean Kate is here?"

As if on cue, Kate came waltzing in but stopped dead in her tracks and the sight of Humphrey.

"Kate!"

"Humphrey, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No Kate, it's my fault. If I had not run away, then I wouldn't be like this."

Tristan budded in. "I'm going to go hunting and leave you two alone for a while."

"Thank you for bringing Kate Tristan."

"Anytime." Tristan said as he walked out of the den.

"Humphrey, I don't care whose fault it is anymore. As long as were are together I'm happy.:

Me too Kate, me too."

He stared into Kate's eyes, not caring what so ever about anything but her.

"I know how to make the pain go away Humphrey."

"You d-" he was cut short by Kate kissing him. He thought to himself, "This is really happening. I'm kissing the girl of my dreams and nothing to stop us."

Kate finnaly released him from her liplock.

"Better?" she asked.

Humphrey couldn't answer. he was still in a daze about what had just happened. All he could do was grin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She curled up behind him, pressing up as close as possible without hurting him.

"I love you Humphrey."

"I love you too Kate."

They both fell asleep side by side, like they were ment to be.

Tristan P.O.V.

Tristan came into a clearing where he was surrounded by wolves. Then a much bigger wolf came into view. This wolf was pure black with golden eyes. Behind him was a female wolf. Grayish in color and her fur shined in the moonlight. Her legs were bound with vines and her muzzle bound as well.

"Okay, I have my brother where you wanted him. Just let Tiara go"

"Not just yet." said the wolf in a mocking tone. "You are to do another task for me before you get your beloved mate back. If you say no, then I will kill her in front of you, like I killed your mother in front of your brohter."

Horror struck Tristan. This was the wolf that had killed his parents. But he had to save his mate. He had to save Tiara.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to kill your brother."

"But he is with his mate right now." Tristan realized his mistake.

"Okay, now I have a new task for you. Go kill your brother and his mate and bring their bodies back here by tomorrow at the same time, or I kill your mate."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do it unless you were in my presence. Remember, starting now you have twenty-four hours to deliver me the dead bodies of your brother and his mate. Understand?"

"Yes, Azlain, I do. I'll bring them here."

"Good, good." mocked Azlain. "Just don't be late or she will get the punishment."

"Don't worry. I won't"

**Wow, many new things came out in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter, enjoy.**

Kate P.O.V.

Kate woke up and decided to go wash up in the river. She hadn't taken a bath in days, and she just found Humphrey, so she wanted to look good. She slowly entered the river. It was colder then she thought but got ajusted to it easily. About halfway through her bath, she heard a twig snap from behind her.

"Who's th-"

She was tackled in the river, being held under. She bit teh wolf's leg that was holder her down and got back on land. On land she was having a coughing fit and was pinned down. She finnaly got a glance at her attacker.

"Tristan! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Kate, you must die now." With that he clamped down on her neck until she stopped stuggling.

Humphrey P.O.V.

Humphrey was still asleep, not knowing what had happened to Kate. He finnaly awoke at the sound of paws pattering ing the den. He couldn't feel Kate next to him, so he thought it was her. He looked at the entrace of the den and saw Tristan carrying Kate on his back.

"What happened!"

"She was attacked down at the river. She was bitten around the neck. She's not dead yet, but whe will be soon.

"Well, stop standing there and help her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, You see Humphrey, I'm the one that attacked her. I had no other choice."

"Humphrey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean, you my brother tried to kill my mate?" "How could you do this to your own brother?" At this point Humphrey is in uncontrollable sobs.

"Listen Humphrey." Tristan now crying. "I had no choice, he took my mate and has her bound. If I don't bring your mate and one other wolf to him in the next five hours, he will kill her."

"Who's he"

"He says his name is Azlain. He killed mom and dad Humphrey."

"Wait a minute, you said you had to take Kate and one other wolf with you. Who is the other wolf?"

"You."

And with that, Tristan lunged at Humphrey and bit down on his neck.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey, but it had to be done."

**Okay I know a lot or you readers are not happy right now, but stick with the story. I promise I will make it worth your while. Also I know this a short chapter but the next one will be much longer. **

**SEE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy:)**

Tristan P.O.V.

Tristan met with Azlain at the same spot and same place.

"Azlain, I brought you my brother and his mate. Can you please let Tiara go now?"

"Let me make sure that you're not trying to trick me first."

Azlain went over the the supposedly dead Humphrey and Kate. He look at them carefully, making sure that their chests did not budge. Next, he licked his paw and put them in front of their noses to make sure that they were not breathing. There was nothing.

"The dead is done. You killed them both and got here on time so you can your precious Tiara back. Boys, untie her and let her go."

Unkown to Azlain, Humphrey and Kate were not dead but close. When Tristan attacked them he had missed a major artery that runs through the neck. Once Tristan bit down on their necks they both went into shock. They did not breath but their hearts kept beating.

Azlain's minions untied Tiara and let her go. But before she had a chance to get up, Tristan was over there saying how sorry was that this happened.

"Stop apogizing to me Tristan, and start apogizing to your brother and his mate. You killed your own brother Tristan. Your own brother. Now you have no family left. And to top it off, you killed the one wolf he devoted his love to. The only good that came out of this is they are still together. Also, I can't be with a murderer. We are done Tristan."

Tristan was in a daze at what he just heard. He tried to save his mate, but ended up losing her again in the process. Now he started feeling guilty about killing his brother and his mate. He went over to say his final good-byes and say how sory he was. When he got over there he was speechless at what he saw. Both Humphrey and Kates chests moved a little.

"Could they be alive after all?" he thought. "I got a plan."

He went over to Tiara and told her the news and his plan. She was thrilled but was still standing by on her decision to break up with him. Next, he went over to Azlain and asked him something.

"Azlain, can I please take bury them down my the river. They are family and I would like to give them a proper burial. And it's wolf law that your suppose to bury your family members properly."

"Well, I don't follow wolf laws. But I already know that they are dead, so you may do whatever you want with them. I'm leaving now. Thank you for making my job easy."

With that, Azlain and his followers left and vanished into the darkness.

Once they were out of sight, Tristan carried Humphrey and Tiara carried Kate. Them went to the den. Luckley for Humphrey and Kate, Tiara was a trained medic.

"Alright, I need some leaves and tree sap Tristan."

Ten minutes later, he came back with the supplies.

She took them from Tristan and put them around their necks.

"You're lucky you missed the main artery.''

"Well, now we know that I will never become an alpha. I can even kill a wolf right."

Tiara glared at him. Maybe that wasn't the best thing for him to say. Tiara put on the finishing touches and layed them back down side by side.

"I don't know when they will come to, but you better hope they have mercy on you and don't kill you are try to at least. Kate's an alpha and if she comes at you she will kill you this time. She failed to stop you the first time but I can tell that she will let her anger out on you."

Tiara started to head out when Tristan stopped her.

"It's still dark out, maybe you should sleep here and decide what you will do tomorrow."

"I guess I could do that, but I'm not sleeping with you."

"Alright, goodnight."

With that, they parted to opposite sides of the den. Tiara went over by Humphrey and Kate to make sure the leaves stayed on and Tristan went over to a secluded corner.

"Hopefully she doesn't leave tomorrow." he thought. With that last thought he fell asleep.

**Okay, are all my readers happy now? Good! Until next time.**

**SEE YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update. Had a huge project for school. Well, Enjoy!**

Tristan P.O.V.

When Tristan woke up, he looked over at Humphrey and Kate. He felt so bad about tyring to kill them and there was no possible way to make it up to them. He noticed something, Tiara was gone. he had expected her to leave but it still hurt him to know the one true love he had, had left him. Suddenly, he saw Tiara come into the den with a caribou.

"Tiara! I thought you left?"

"I'm leaving as soon as Humphrey and Kate are able to get back on their feet and take care of themselves without my help. I just went out to get a caribou for when they came to. "

"Okay, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go on."

"Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Tristan, are you blind? You tried to kill Humphrey and Kate, your family."

"I apologized and it was the only thing I could do to keep YOU from dying."

"Well, that's not a good enough excuse. Also, why did Azlain want you to kill Humphrey? Why not any other wolf?"

"It has to do with my parents. Azlain killed mine and Humphrey's parents. Humphrey had the worst experience though."

"What happened?"

"I was taken by hunters right before our parents were attacked. Humphrey was going to tell mom and dad about what had just happened to me. When he reached our den, Azlain was holding our dad in his mouth, dead. Mom told him to run away, but he couldn't. That's when Azlain killed her right in front of Humphrey. Now he is scared for life with the mental image of our mom being kill."

"And now his brother tried to kill him. He probably has that image stuck in his head to. You coming and killing him."

"All I know, is I did what I did to save you. I love you Tiara and I always will."

"You're blind Tristan, BLIND! You don't understand what you have done to your family. I would have gladley died if I knew it ment I was saving the lives of two innocent wolves."

Before Tristan could respond, Tiara stormed out of the den.

Kate P.O.V.

Kate heard some yelling before she woke up.

"How am I alive?" she thought.

She opened her eyes and saw the wolf who tried to kill her. She then look next to her and say Humphrey. he had been attacked to and it was apparent Tristan had tried to kill him wasn't about to let him get away with what he did. Kate rose and charged Tristan.

"TRISTAN I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREADS!"

Tristan turned around to see Kate charging him with murder in her eyes.

**Alright, I'm running short on ideas here and need some help. If you have a suggestion of how the story should play out in the next couple of chapters, please PM me. Thanks and remember R&R.**

**SEE YA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone:D Sorry about the very long update but I have been doing alot of thing recently and never got the chance to continue my story. Also. This might be my only story on FanFiction. I just don't feel like writing the stories anymore. But I will finish this story because I started it but don't it to be 15 chapters long. More like 9-12. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do:) P.S. Thanks to AlphaLeader456 for the ideas on the upcoming chapters:D**

"Kate, let me explain!" Tristian yelled in a panic tone. He knew he would die if he went 1v1 on Kate. Maybe he could explain the situation to her and she wouldn't hurt him as bad.

"You got one chance!" She said in an angered tone that one make anyone shiver.

"Humphrey's parents where murdered by an evil wolf Azlain. He killed them right in front of him. Azlain was back to get Humphrey and he knew I was a oneway ticket to getting him. He found me and took my mate, Tiara a motivationer to get Humphrey to come with me. But once he knew Humphrey had a mate, he wanted her to die too. I had to act quick but not be suspisious. So I knew you were going to bathe and that was my golden oppertunity to get you. I bit down on your neck strong enough to put you in shock but not kill you. You looked dead but you were far from it. I also did the same thing to Humphrey. It pained me to do it. Fake killing my brother was not easy but loosing my mate would have drave me insane. I know you may never forgive me for what I have done, but please try too becasue all my actions came from my love to Tiara." He finally finished trying to explainthe past events to Kate.

With that Kate pounced on Tristian and bit down on his neck hard enough to put him in shock but not enough to kill him. She really had to control herself too and she did.

At the entrance to the den, Tiara had seen the whole thing. The charge, the story, and the "killing."

"Kate! Why would you do that?" screemed the paniced Tiara.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him, just did the returned the favor he gave Humphrey and I." Kate said with a sly smile.

"Well good, cause I was going to do the same. I guess he won't be shocking anyone else for a while after that." laughed Tiara as she went to go check on Humphrey.

"How is he?" asked Kate with a worried tone and look.

"He is in rough shape and will need to see a real healer within the next week or he will die." answered Tiara.

"My mom is a healer!" exlaimed Kate. "She lives in the Western Pack which is about a couple days trip from here."

"We will set out once Tristian gets out of the shock." said Tiara.

"Agreed." stated Kate and they both looked at Humphrey with worried looks.

Kate couldn't imagine life without Humprey and Tiara didn't want this innocent wolf to die. Kate curled up next to Humphrey trying not to hurt him and Tiara layed in the back of the den wondering if she still wanted to be with Tristian or not.

**Nothing much to say here. R&R.**

**SEE YA**


End file.
